


Food Poisoning

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Poisoning, High levels of cheesiness, M/M, McLennon, Protective John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul gets food poisoning. John, wanting to be a good boyfriend, takes care of him. Yet, the band still has a do a television interview.





	Food Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> Another early one from 2012. And again it's sickeningly sweet (pun intended), so enjoy ;)

Paul woke up early that morning. He was lying in John’s bed in the hotel room they were once again sharing. John had his arms tightly wrapped around him and breathed in Paul’s neck, sending shivers down Paul’s spine. Paul groaned and moved his legs up. He released John’s hand and grabbed his belly as he was reminded what had awoken him in the first place. Paul whined again as he felt a second rush of pain going through his stomach. John obviously didn’t notice a thing and slept on. Paul felt sick. Really sick. And the pain in his stomach wasn’t helping. Paul gagged and felt a sour taste in his mouth. Before he had realized the sour substance in his mouth he had already swallowed it, making the taste worse. Paul gagged again. He carefully removed John’s arm from his body, which wasn’t that easy since John’s grip on him only increased with every move Paul or his arm made. When Paul was finally free of his lovers arms he ran off to the bathroom. He felt the sour spit in his mouth and was sure he was going to throw up any second. He was right. Just when Paul hung with his face above the toilet he felt the vomit coming up. He quickly opened his mouth and threw up in the toilet. Paul spit every bit of sour tasting liquid out into the toilet. He had another cramp in his stomach and hugged himself there. Paul felt he was going to throw up again and hung his head over the toilet seat again. The sight of his own vomit was already enough to make him vomit again. Paul whined and flushed. He got up and poured himself a glass of water. He drank it, making the sour taste go away.

‘Paul? Are you okay?’ Paul suddenly heard coming from bedroom after another two times of throwing up. Paul didn’t feel like it was helping him. With every time he felt more sick. Paul hummed in response, afraid that if he’d open his mouth he’d throw up again.

‘Paul, I’m coming in, alright,’ John said. He didn’t wait for an answer and pushed to door open. Paul looked up from the toilet. Puke was dripping from his face. John almost gagged, looking at it. But he tried hard not to. John also noticed Paul had tears in his eyes. John’s heart melted and he ran to him. Paul clutched against him and hugged him tightly. John held him close, swaying him from the left to the right and back to the left again. Paul felt a tear run down his face. He groaned as he felt another wave of pain in his stomach. John gave him a kiss on his head.

‘Hey… It’s okay. I’m here. What’s going on?’ John asked sweetly. He pulled away from Paul so he could look him in the eyes, but still held him close. Paul searched for the towel he had gotten to clean and dry his face. He found it and removed the tears and puke away. John stopped him and took over.

‘Here, let me do that,’ he said lovingly. Paul gave him a weak smile as if the say thanks. John smiled back at him. Paul grabbed his tummy again as he felt the pain again. John looked worriedly at him.

‘You think you have to throw up again?’ John asked. Paul shook his head. He was completely white. John nodded and removed the last bit of puke and threw the towel in the bathtub. He’d clean that later.

‘Come on, Paulie. Let’s get you back to bed. You need to rest. I’ll ask Brian to get you a doctor. This isn’t good, Paul,’ John said. Paul suddenly had the idea that John would leave him when he got him to bed, being disgusted by him.

‘Relax. I’ll go to Brian in the morning. When someone else can take an eye on you. I’m not gonna leave ya alone, babe,’ John said as if he had read his thoughts. Paul nodded thankfully. John helped him up. Paul was shaking like crazy. He could barely stand. John supported him and helped him on the bed. As Paul was lying he stroked Paul’s hair and caressed Paul’s stomach. Paul moaned and John felt him relax completely under his touch. John smiled cutely at him. Paul tried to smile back, but another attack on his stomach stopped him.

‘Shhh… It’s okay. I’m here. You’ll be fine,’ John said soothingly. Paul nodded, his eyes full of pain. He closed them. John leaned in and kissed them both gently. Paul smiled.

‘Now, go to sleep. I’ll talk to Brian. Everything will be just fine. Just sleep. Relax. Have some rest. I won’t leave you. Just sleep,’ John said as he continued his stroking and massaging. Paul nodded and let his eyes relax. John kept on soothing Paul until he was fast asleep. John removed his hands and gave Paul a kiss on his cheek. He laid down next to him and within seconds he too fell fast asleep.

***

Brian, George, Ringo and John sat in the small living area they were given by the hotel. George and Ringo were sitting on the cough. Brian was making them all some tea and John just walked around, biting on his nails.

‘John. Would you please stop that. It’s making me nervous,’ Ringo exclaimed from the cough. John didn’t react and just kept on walking.

‘John…’ George said with a sigh, a little louder than Ringo.

‘What are they doing in there. He had been there for twenty minutes. TWENTY. What if something’s terribly wrong. What if it’s something he can die off? He can’t die, can he? Oh fuck, what if he’s going to die?’ John said. George sighed again.

‘John. He’s not going to die, alright. It’s fucking Paul McCartney. The fella can’t die, even if he wanted to. Just relax. I’m sure it’s nothing,’ George said. John nodded. He took a deep breath.

‘Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. He can’t die. It’s Paul for Christ sake. Paulie. Macca. He can’t die. But what’s going on in there? What’s bloody wrong with him?’ John asked more to himself than the others. He kept on walking around, but in smaller circles.

‘John. You’re overreacting. It’s probably nothing. Maybe he just had his first period. You know how girls get,’ Ringo joked. John gave him an evil look.

‘Sorry…’ Ringo apologized. John waved it away.

When the door to Paul and John’s bedroom opened everybody looked up immediately. Brian put his cup of tea down. John followed his lead and did the same. When he looked to the door again, the doctor walked out. He was rather cute and absolutely handsome, John noticed. Paul must have liked that visit. John thought. He himself, on the other hand, wasn’t that interested in him. He was too worried about his boyfriend to admire the doctor’s sexy body.

‘So? What’s wrong with him. He’s not going to die, is he?’ John asked. The doctor laughed. John immediately felt stupid for asking that question.

‘No, relax Mr Lennon. He’s not in mortal danger,’ he joked. John didn’t think it was that funny so he didn’t laugh. No-one did. The doctor cleared his throat.

‘It’s food poisoning. He ate something that he’s stomach didn’t agree with. He should be alright. I gave him a few pills. If everything goes okay, he’d be fine I a couple of days. Just make sure he vomits. It helps to get all the bacteria and so on out of his body. Oh, but not too much. He still need his vitamins and so on,’ the doctor said.

‘A few days. We don’t have a few days. Can he still work?’ Brian asked. The doctor shook his head.

‘He’s doing badly. His stomach hurts very badly and he’s gagging for most of the time. I think it would be wisher to keep him in bed for some time,’ he said. Brian cursed silently. The doctor turned back to John.

‘Now, here are the pills. One with every meal and before he goes to sleep. It’ll calm his stomach down so he keeps all his food in,’ the doctore explained as he gave John the pills. John took them and nodded.

‘Alright, then. That would be all. I’ll better be off then,’ the doctor said. The boys said goodbye and Brian paid the bill.

***

‘Fuck Brian. He can’t do that bloody interview. He’ll throw up on the interviewer and puke will be all over the camera. It’ll be a fiasco.’ John said. Brian and he were in Brian’s bedroom, which Brian also just as an office when they were away. John was walking around the room and Brian sat behind his desk.

‘I know, John. You’re not the only one who cares about him. But there’s nothing I can do. I already changed the press conference into a short interview. I can’t do anything else,’ Brian said with a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair. John sat down on his bed. Brian turned and looked at him.

‘There’s nothing I can do, John. How much I would want that Paul could just stay in the hotel. I can’t. I’m sorry,’ Brian said again. John nodded and looked down.

‘Alright. Let’s do it. But quick and he doesn’t have to say much. I’d prefer nothing, but that probably won’t be able too, would it,’ John said as he looked up at Brian. Brian nearly melted outside as he saw John sitting there, all sexy and caring so much over his lover. Brian swallowed the jealousy he felt of Paul and nodded.

‘Alright. He won’t have to say much. Just be there,’ Brian said. John smiled happily and hugged Brian, wrapping his arms around his neck. Brian blushed. John gave Brian a little peck on his cheek before he let go of him and walked away.

‘Thanks Bri!’ John called back to him.

***

‘John. Could you help me, please?’ Paul asked weakly. John looked at his helpless lover who obviously tried to put his tight slacks on. John grinned and walked over to him.

‘Sit down,’ John said sweetly. Paul smiled and sat down. John kneeled down in front of him and began to help Paul with his trousers. Paul smiled at him. He ran his hand through John’s auburn hair. John looked up at him. Paul tried to look cheerful but John could see right through that.

‘Are you okay, Macca?’ he asked. Paul nodded.

‘Yeah. Just feeling sick. I hope I don’t have to say that much, or I think I’ll throw up over the interviewer,’ Paul said. John chuckled.

‘I was just thinking the same thing,’ John said. He gave Paul a kiss on his knee.

‘You’ll be fine. I know you will. Now get up,’ John said as he stood up. He helped Paul up on his feet. John reached for Paul’s tie and tied it for him. John smiled lovingly at him as he straightened it. Paul smiled back and leaned in. John gave Paul a kiss on his lips and squeezed his ass. Paul moaned. John pulled away and laughed.

‘Even when you’re sick, you’re horny as fuck. You dirty boy!’ John said with a laugh. Paul laughed too and winked at him.

‘For you, always,’ he said. John gave him another kiss before getting Paul’s blazer and putting it on him.

‘Thanks John,’ Paul said, ‘For everything.’

‘Don’t mention it,’ John said with  another loving “Lennon” smile.

***

The interview began and The Beatles were promised it would be a short one. The questions were easy and John was impressed by the amount of talking Paul still did. John tried to answer as much questions so that Paul didn’t have to. He made some funny remarks and it all went well. John still kept a close eye on Paul. He was still white and didn’t look good. But John did see that Paul tried hard to look good and acted like he wasn’t feeling like he was. John admired that. After some more questions John noticed Paul was getting whiter and he could see he didn’t feel at all good. He was backing away from the camera in order to not to let people notice how he felt. John answered the question they had just been asked about some harmony singing and ballads and stuff. He didn’t really care about the interview but still tried to do the best he could. After he’d answered the question he turned to Paul, who was looking down to the ground.

‘Are you alright?’ he asked. Paul looked up. He hadn’t expected that. He felt as if he was going to throw up and he knew John knew it too.

‘Yeah… Yeah, fine,’ he answered. He didn’t say much in order to be sure he wouldn’t throw up there and then. John looked worried, Paul could see that. He smiled at him and John smiled back. The other two laughed a bit. Paul joined them. Paul gagged slightly and groaned softly. John, who had just turned to the interviewer lost interest and focused on his lover. He watched him. Paul noticed and motioned him that he had had to gag. John gave him a reassuring smile. Paul smiled back at him. John turned back to the interview but still kept a close eye on Paul. He knew Paul wouldn’t be able to do this much longer. John tried to get back to the interview.

‘The audience was much better, than we had expected,’ he heard George say. He had picked it up again.

‘Much taller,’ he joked. He looked at Paul from the corner of his eye. He was looking down and John knew he was trying hard to keep it all in. Luckily the interviewer had only another two or three questions and then they would be done and John would then be able to get his boyfriend to a toilet and help him.

***

John handed Paul another towel. Paul was once again hanging with his head above the toilet. The pills had started to work. Everybody noticed that. Paul wasn’t rolling on the ground because of the pain in his stomach and his puking was slowly becoming less too. John was glad Paul was doing better. Paul cleaned his face with the towel and handed it back to John. John threw it with the other one in the bathtub. He had to remind himself to clean it. John helped Paul up.

‘How about a shower?’ John asked. Paul nodded. He felt filthy. He felt tired too and wanted to go to bed even though it was only three in the afternoon, but a shower didn’t sound bad. John nodded and helped Paul by removing his clothes. John turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. Paul stepped under and let the water run down his exhausted body. John handed him a bottle of shampoo before leaving the bathroom. He had a surprise for Paul. And he was certain Paul would like it.

***

John lighted the candles and poured the tea. He put the tray on the bed. He also placed the pillows against the headboards so they could sit against it. He put on Paul’s favourite Elvis LP. John sat down on the bed and waited for Paul.

Paul opened the door to their bedroom and heard Elvis’s voice sing to him and John, who he spotted on the bed. John had his glasses on, which suited him so well. John knew Paul liked his glasses. Paul smiled wide as he saw the tea on the bed. John looked absolutely sexy. The candle light lit up his face and he was wearing  a pair of sexy jeans which were Paul’s favourite and a nice button-down shirt, the top three buttons undone. His tie was undone and was lying over his shoulders. Paul felt his cock twitch only by looking at him. John grinned sexily at him.

‘I already thought you’d like it,’ he said. Paul nodded.

‘Come here,’ John beckoned Paul to sit down next to him on the bed. Paul nodded again and moved to him. He sat down and John kissed his cheek. Paul blushed.

‘Oh, I got you blushing. That didn’t happen in a long time, at least not from a kiss,’ John teased him. Paul gave him a playful push and laughed.

‘That only because you’re never looking this sexy. You look like a movie star,’ Paul said. John smiled at him. He kissed him again, but now on the lips. Paul smiled back as they pulled away.

‘Now, tea,’ John said. He move to the end of the bed and made Paul a scone with cream and jam and a cup of tea. He gave them to Paul.

‘Thanks. John, why did you do all this?’ he asked. John got a scone and a cup of tea for himself and sat back down next Paul, there legs tangling together.

‘Because you’re ill, and you should take care of the people you love and who are ill,’ John said with a smirk. Paul smiled widely back, with a twinkle in his eyes.

‘You love me?’ he asked. John nodded and gave Paul a kiss on his nose.

‘Of course I do, you fool. More than anything in the world,’ John said. Paul’s smile became even wider. He kissed John on his lips.

‘I love you too,’ he said. They kissed again, now using their tongues like they had done so many times before.

‘But… We have that thing tonight,’ Paul said. He couldn’t really remember what it was. John shushed him by gently putting his finger on his lips.

‘I know, but I managed to persuade Brian to give us the night off. I told him you were doing better and that I thought that if you had rest this evening you’d be a lot better tomorrow. You know, when we have that gig. I think that’s what made him do it,’ John said with a sweet smile, ‘So there is some pressure on your shoulders tonight. If you don’t get better tonight. You’ll be in a lot of trouble.’

‘What would I ever do without you, Lennon,’ Paul said with a chuckle.

‘Probably be a doctor and have  a family and be very rich and life in a nice house instead of this dump of an hotel,’ John said cocky.

‘What a crappy life that would be. You’re not even in it,’ Paul said. He couldn’t stop smiling. Neither could John.

‘I would never want a life without you in it. You mean to much to me,’ Paul said.

‘Me neither. Would be dull for me, a life without me,’ John said jokingly.

‘Git,’ Paul said. John placed a hand on Paul’s hip and pulled him closer.

‘But I’m your git,’ he said. Paul nodded.

‘Forever my git.’

‘A git who is going to make you a bloody millionaire with his stupid band,’ John said cocky. Paul shook his head.

‘No. A git who will always be here with me when I need him. And who knows that’ll do anything for him. A git who takes care of me when I’m ill and who knows I’ll do the same for him. A git who I love and who loves me,’ Paul said. John looked down at Paul’s lips and leaned in, locking their lips together.

‘I’ll be that git. Forever,’ John said as they parted. Paul grinned and pulled him back on his lips. John broke the kiss again after a few seconds Paul whined.

‘Looks like someone is already feeling better,' John said. Paul winked at him.

‘I felt like this since you told me you love me,’ Paul said. John grinned at him.

‘Will it help if I say it again?’ John asked. Paul pretended he thought about it.

‘It might speed the proses of getting better up,’ Paul said. John tangled his fingers in Paul’s hair and kissed him.

‘I love you,’ John said for the second time. Paul smiled and felt his heard jump. He truly meant it. Paul could hear it in his voice.

‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry for the "nauseating" cheesiness and the overall bad writing. It's so cringy to put this up again after so many years, you wouldn't believe, so thanks so much for the comments on the last few I posted. It really makes doing this more bearable.


End file.
